Honestly
by Sky Shiner
Summary: L/J past fic. Someone jumps into the past to save Lily and James.
1. Prologue

Title: Honestly  
  
Author: Sky Shiner  
  
Summary: L/J past fic. Someone jumps into the past to save Lily and James.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, be easy. This is my first HP fic. I think that I have the characteristics wrong. Please tell me if I did.  
  
1 Chapter1: Prologue  
  
Harry had no clue why Professor Dumbledore had called him to his office. This had never happened before. He was curios. Ron and Hermione were in the middle of OWLS. He would have a make up test for the 'History of Magic OWL"  
  
Professor Dumbledore entered his office from a room to the side.  
  
"Harry, thank you for prompt. Harry, there is someone that I would like you to meet. Claire. Will you come out?" Professor Dumbledore. At his words, a girl, no older than sixteen entered the room.  
  
Claire wore a flashy pair of blue jeans. She wore a nice white blause and dragonhide boots. Around her neck, she wore a chain and on that chain there was a charm, shaped like a clock.  
  
"Hello. I'm Claire. I'm a friend of your parents." Harry gaped at her.  
  
"What?!!" he gasped.  
  
"Yep. I know, I don't look it. I've had a lot of muggle plastic surgery," Harry looked at her.  
  
"Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Quite simple. I have the power to go back in time." Claire said, matter of factly.  
  
Harry gasped. He couldn't believe this.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Ok, so it's sorta short. I'll be having breaks between the "past chaps" fot the "future chaps". Please r/r 


	2. Letters

Title: Honestly  
  
Author: Sky Shiner  
  
Summary: L/J past fic. Someone jumps into the past to save Lily and James.  
  
Disclaimer: Claire and Tammy are mine. Mine and nobody elses. I personally would like to have J. K. Rowling's genius.  
  
Authors Note: So I realize that the prologue was kind of short. But arnt they supposed to be? Well, mine is. Read my next chap. Or, really my first.  
  
Chapter 2: Letters  
  
Lily slipped out of the shower. She pulled a pair of blue jeans out of her dresser.  
  
After dressing, Lily ran downstairs. And waited for Tammy and Claire to come.  
  
She opened the window. The breeze tickled across her face. Lily heard a car pull up. She looked out of the window to see Petunia pull up with her fiancé, Vernon. Lily couldn't understand how Petunia could like him.  
  
Another car pulled up. It was Tammy and Claire this time.  
  
Claire wore a snazzy pair of jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was in tight mini braids.  
  
Tammy was Claire's opposite. /she wore Kaki capris and a black t-shirt.  
  
"Hello dear sister." Petunia said, sarcastically.  
  
"Leave her alone, Horse face," Claire snapped as she anis Tammy walked through the door.  
  
"Yeah, cut the crap," Tammy said.  
  
"Hello fatso, how are you? Long time no see. Maybe cause you are so fat I can't see my sister!" Lily snarled at Vernon.  
  
"Come Dearest. Lily. I'm ashamed." Petunia growled. And left. Vernon glared at lily, Tammy and Claire and Followed Petunia.  
  
"Hey, Girlfriend. Wasup?" Tammy asked Lily.  
  
"Nothing, you?"  
  
"Me neither. Can't wait till we get to the concert tonight. Hope that we can go." Claire said.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." Lily laughed. "I was asking Tammy."  
  
"I'm fine." Tammy giggled. "Lil. You have an owl." Lily turned and looked at the owl sitting on the chair in back of her. Another flapped in she nodded to her friends and picked the letter from the first owl. She read:  
  
Dear Miss Jonas,  
  
We understand that you have been made prefect since fifth year and every year since. We would like to make you head girl. You must return this owl by August 30th.  
  
Sincerley,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Head Mistress.  
  
  
  
"Guys, guess what!! I'm a- I'm a, I'm a head girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Claire and Tammy said in unison.  
  
"Yeah Way."  
  
"Cool." Claire squealed.  
  
Lily bent to pick up the second letter after writing a return letter to Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Hey, Lily.  
  
I found out from Sirius that you are a head girl. Great! I'm head boy. Who knows how he found out. But this is cool. Just tellin' you.  
  
James  
  
Claire and Tammy looked dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: It's Longer. Just so you know, it's 1975. r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r/r 


End file.
